


The Piper

by Flying_Penguin



Category: Brave (2012), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bare with me here alright, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Shit escalates..., Slow Build, Song Lyrics, Tony be playin' too much, can't even tag...lol, in that lil' time gap.., lots of references to different fandoms--if you catch them...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Penguin/pseuds/Flying_Penguin
Summary: After the Chitauri attack in New York, reconstruction is well on it's way; however, even the then, the Avengers is just one group of people. There is only so much they can do, only so much voices that they can hear screaming for help. Explore the aftermath of the attack and its damage on the people of the city, as well as the hardened society that befalls the orphaned children who lost all but the clothes on their backs.





	

### The Awakening

###    
It was a full moon that evening. A grumbling man growled as he drove his way home. The neighborhood was fairly quiet, and well established set of well groomed lawns. The grumbling man cursed as he knocked over his neighbor’s garbage can; making the rubbish spill over the well trimmed lawn--well, good riddance--he chuckled to himself. His may of had a few too much to drink that night, but it wasn’t as if there was anyone who had enough balls to confront him…  
  
After running over the curb, he had parked his rusty mini-van in the driveway and slammed the metal door. The impaired man’s frustration grew as he tried to find his keys. Hands shuffling here and there, into pants and coat pockets; until he swore with anger and decided to take out his anger on the potted shrubbery beside the door. With all the half drunken strength he could muster, he punted the ceramic pot. Rolling about, the man was about to release some anger again until a metallic light reflected across his eyes.  
  
Chuckling he picked it up and proceeded to unlock his door; however, the ash white, wooden door creaked from the movement of the wind. The owner of the house could see a slight movement inside the darkness. Warily he crouched lower, years of intense training and conditioning flooded his mind. No longer was his mind clouded with the effects of alcohol. His hand slowly nudged the door open, crept in and with caution, he closed the door and locked it. Bolting himself and the intruder inside.  
  
Soft breathing filled the room, vigilantly a middle-aged man stalked into the room pulling a handgun out from between his belt and his faded blue jeans. Hoisting it in position to shoot any possible threat. It felt light in his hands, as he gripped it tight. Fingers twitching, just barely resting on the trigger.  
  
His arm was thrown back then he was kneed in the abdomen by the perpetrator and was easily disarmed, and during his brief fit of coughing and groaning in pain he counter-attacked with an uppercut to the intruder’s jaw. The suspect flew across the room and crashed through the glass door leading to the living room. There, the man stood with content, observing his enemy lying on the broken, glass-sprinkled tiled, floor; due to his time on the field, he unconsciously assessed the unknown shadow.  
  
_‘Broad shoulders, lithe and toned body, approximately five foot eleven; with that he deducted that the perpetrator was definitely male. With the amount of body movement and avoidance of the furniture; he the average burglar on the street, he’s experienced with hand to hand combat,sure, he got a few good punches here and there--ok, they were strong for his size, but so what!--let’s see how he deals with a long range combat’_  
  
He grabbed the lamp post from the corner and tore its lamp shade off. Gracefully, he wielded it. Charging at the burglar, he swung it vertically, but missed. The lithe body rolled onto his side and used his arms to push up, locking his knees; he kicked the grumbling man in the chest. Stumbling back, the man wasn’t prepared for the incoming head kick.  
  
_shit! I'm getting tired, i need to end this quick._  
  
He took hold of the assailant's ankle and threw with all his might towards the wall. _Thank god for the person's size_  
  
The body flew.  
  
_Crack._  
  
The mysterious body went limp, falling on the ground. Heavy breathing once again, filled the room; but only from one person now. The victor then spat on the ground then turned and walked away, unknowingly, the intruder smiled and sat up.  
  
The injured assailant on the floor laughed and quickly stood up on his feet, he sprinted and grappled the elder. They broke apart and began swinging at each other again. However, during the fight, the intruder would always dodge or parry the other. The intruder laughed as the onslaught moved from the porch to the family room destroying the house; the amused intruder grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on; rock music blasted into the combatants ears  
  
**Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio,**  
  
“You bastard!” the older man stated, “ You have no idea who you’re messing with!” And as they moved from the living room to the kitchen of the house, the house owner threw a kitchen knife towards the mysterious assailant.  
  
**Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe**  
  
The stranger caught the knife in his two fore fingers and let out a small chuckle, “I prefer the word young adult but I guess that would do; and I know precisely what I’m getting into.” his tone became darker and more sinister. “Let me get to the point then…..Sergeant. Overland, I want you fro my army.” mocked the smiling baritone voice.  
  
"What makes you think I will want to join you!" cried the man.  
  
“Sergeant Nathaniel Overland isn’t it?” He saw the elder tense, “ leader of the Seventy-ninth platoon of the U.S Marine Corps, serial number 2764890651762998cd; Married at the age of twenty-seven, had two kids: Jack and Emma, now divorced-” Nathaniel swung the long pole--aiming at the assailant's approximate head. With agile coordination the perpetrator back flipped on his hands; following up, he used the velocity of his feet and twisted to hit the Sergeant in the temple. “ ah, ah ah~ let me finish will you?” he juggled the knife in his hand and continued, “ After serving your time, you came back with PTSD; therefore you are now living by yourself with no support whats so ever because you lost all your veteran money drinking booze, smoking illegal drugs and when you go home at night; you beat you family black and blue correct?” The father’s eyes narrowed at the man.  
  
**Rosenberg, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, The king and I, The Catcher In the Rye,**  
  
"What does that have to do with you.” snared Nathaniel  
  
“Nothing much..just....” nonchalantly said the hostile intruder,  
  
**Eisenhower, Vaccine, England’s got a new Queen,**  
  
“I came to you on this night for a reason. What is it you might ask?” His smile expanded from cheek to cheek, “As fellow criminals we should stick together,”  
  
**Marciano, liberace,**  
  
A cloth masked concealed his features from his nose down. The moonlight revealed the only visible trait of the male; the eccentric blue eyes of mysterious man filled with insanity. A slightly nostalgic awareness crept up Nathaniel Overland's spine.  
  
**Santayana goodbye...**  
  
“Now is the time to step up to create a greater future”  
  
**We didn’t start the fire! It was always burning since the world’s been turning**  
  
His arms rose out to his side, and with that signal multiple bodies walked out into the light.  
  
**We didn’t start the fire!,**  
  
“It’s time to rewrite history and change everything! All the rulers shall fall, for I am their heir, and you? Well, you will know in a few minuets.” fanatically quoted the burglar.  
  
**no we didn’t light it but we tried to fight it.**  
  
The windows were broken in by multiple individuals and more came in as the door was broken down. They surrounded him. With trepidation he grabbed the lamp that had been broken in his previous fight and lowered his center. He defensively pointed it towards the group of individuals…no...criminals he had recognized several of them.  
  
**Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Camp-**  
  
“No longer should we be oppressed by it’s power. We shall show the world humanity’s horrors. We shall create chaos!” monotonously said the first transgressor.  
  
“You crazy arse! You think that if you break into my house and attack me then we’ll all be good? That I’ll join your cause? Well you have another thing coming” viciously growled Overland.  
  
“Psh!” raucously laughed the leader. _“ fuck yea!”_ mockingly pouted the kingpin, he nodded his head and two criminals went to subdue the ex- sergeant; holding him on his knees.  
  
“ I guess that only leaves me one choice, and that wasn’t even why I came here in the first place.”  
  
Marveling at the finely-sharpened-prong of the blade, he sent it up into the air over the counter toward Nathaniel. The knife then embedded itself into the said man's thigh and he cringed in pain.  
  
The intruder nonchalantly walked to the kneeling man and pulled Overland’s hair up. Facing up the said man spat in his adversary’s face and three words came out of his mouth: “Burn in Hell”  
  
The psychopath’s eyes widen in shock then his face contorted into a sickly-sweet smile.  
  
“Sweet-heart” condescendingly said the nefarious intruder “you’re already in Hell,” With that the blue-eyed man shoved the man’s face away, " and I am _King_!"  
  
“Who the hel-” his eyes popped in fear and recognition, remembering all of the gruesome tales told by his comrades about the notoriously known villain; to be described as the Napoleon of crime due to his grotesque infamy, the reincarnation of the devil himself, also known as…  
  
_“The Piper.”_ dreadfully stated the ex- Marine.  
  
And with that The Piper gleefully clapped his hands and walked out of the shadows, pulled down his mask; with a darkened face said:“ Nice seeing you too Nathaniel.”  
  
The two outlaws let go of the elder’s hands and snickered as the he collapsed. He winched at the pain in his shoulder and reluctantly grabbed for it and pulled it out. The elder gulped and mouth his beginning the word “How...But….You're-” but was interrupted by a cocked gun in his face.  
  
“Don’t finish that sentence!” snarled the figure. Screamed the man, as he stabbed the kneeling man with a knife in the other leg. It was a moment after the man cried out that the older man replied.  
  
“ What do you want?” hoarsely asked Overland.  
  
The Piper shrugged and simply said: “No apologies, that's for sure, I wanted to say my goodbyes before something awful happens to you.”  
  
“Wha- what do you mea-”  
  
“Good bye. Nathaniel.”  
  
“ B-but you said you wanted to work together!” shouted the ex-Marine  
  
“ Huh? Did I?.... Meh, I lied.’  
  
Bang!  
  
The Piper turned awry to the corpse and walked out of the house, the mass of criminals followed him out into the shadows and they walked. As they walked, the King-pin couldn’t help by grin maniacally .  
  
The time had come to take action. With that thought The Piper turned and walked into the shadows; followed by by his seven henchmen. They moved like snakes--slithering through the shadows, on top of roofs, past doors and under trees.  
  
They had all arrived at a small pond several miles from the quirky neighborhood. There, waiting for them was the white haired man and a not-so-inconspicuous large, blue, glowing portal in the center of the frozen lake.  
  
After the men filed into the portal The Piper followed suit. Behind the portal was a massive army of men and women; shouts of welcoming glee were thrown at the king-pin and his men. They each stood up there and smiled, or in the Piper’s case, smirking at his army. He felt them roar his name, which filled him with excitement. Chuckling darkly, the white haired man looked upon his followers and roared with them. In unison, they roared to the heavens who had abandoned them. The chant was abruptly stopped when The Piper spoke.  
  
“ Tonight, we **rule**.” stated the man in his baritone voice, “ Tonight we **conquer our enemies** , for it is our right to **survive**! You will not bow to any, but me!” A cheer roared through the crowd. “ We will rise upon the pedestal that was taken from us. We will bring _chaos_! No longer will they look down on us, it is our time to rule. Now is the time for our _Awakening_!”  
  
With that, the people whooped for the leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review please! I very much would appreciate it! Sorry for the format too...i struggle too hard lol!!


End file.
